


Have Fun with Your Kid

by louandhaz (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Child Harry, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis woke up, he noticed he was still naked and he was now tied to the bed. His hands was tied to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs and his legs was spread out, ankles were tied by ties to each bottom corner of the bed. He then saw Nick, only in his boxers, standing and smirking in front of him.</p><p>"What the heck, Nick!?" Louis hissed angrily.</p><p>"My, why so angry, Tomlinson? I just wanna have fun." Nick answered as he crossed his arms on his chest.</p><p>"You wanna have fun when my son is outside of this room?" Louis asked incredulously.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Your six-year-old son is watching the TV right now. He seems bored though. Why don't we ask him to join us, huh, Lou?" Louis' eyes widened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Fun with Your Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, filth as always. Enjoy :-)

Louis wonders what had happened. He remembered a few hours ago he was inviting Nick, his boyfriend of two months to come to his apartment and meet his son Harry. You see, Harry was kept a secret from Nick, but when he decided Nick should know about him having a son, it didn't end well. Nick hated, well not 'hate' but maybe 'dislike' children. That's one of the reasons why he preferred men. He wanted to fuck the life out of his every boyfriend without having to worry they were going to get pregnant.

When Nick met Harry, Louis felt happy they actually got along. Sadly, he didn't realise it was all just an act on Nick for his 'plan'. Louis was in his room, intending to give Harry and Nick some time to know each other for a bit when Nick suddenly came in and manhandled him. He gasped as Nick threw him on the bed and ripped off his clothes just in a few seconds until he was gloriously naked.

They had sex a few times, but this. This was out off Louis' control and he didn't want it. Nick was bigger and stronger than Louis, so he easily pinned Louis to the bed. After all of the sex they've had, Nick knows Louis' weaknesses. So he grabbed Louis' cock and jerked him off continuously until he came four times. Louis' limit was five times and when he did reached five times, he passed out.

When Louis woke up, he noticed he was still naked and he was now tied to the bed. His hands was tied to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs and his legs was spread out, ankles were tied by ties to each bottom corner of the bed. He then saw Nick, only in his boxer, standing and smirking in front of him.

"What the heck, Nick!?" Louis hissed angrily.

"My, why so angry, Tomlinson? I just wanna have fun." Nick answered as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"You wanna have fun when my son is outside of this room?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Ah, yes. Your six-year-old son is watching the TV right now. He seems bored though. Why don't we ask him to join us, huh, Lou?" Louis' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" He growled.

"Of course I would." Nick take a few steps to Louis, grabbing his face and putting a handkerchief inside his mouth before shutting his mouth with three pieces of tape. Louis resisted, but seeing as he was tied up, the effort was worthless.

"Let me get Harry for you." 

"Mmmm! Mmfft!" Louis tried screaming at him as Nick went out of the room, but his words were muffled.

After only a few minutes, Nick came back with Harry in his arms. He closed the door and after that, put Harry in front of Louis' cock.

"What's wrong with daddy, uncle Nick? Why's he tied up?" 

Nick came up to Louis and pinched one of his nipples, making him moaned and arched his back. "We were playing a game, Harry. And we thought you could join us. Louis offered himself to be the toy in this game."

Harry looked at Louis and Louis shook his head frantically. "Why can't my daddy talk, though. Looks like he's saying me not to play." Harry pouted.

"That's a part of the game. And he's just worried because you're not old enough to play this game. I think you are, though." Nick smirked.

Harry looked at Louis one last time before nodding. "Okay."

Louis made a desperate sound and he tried to struggle against the binds. Nick pinched his noise so he couldn't make any noise. That only made Louis struggle more due to not getting air, though.

"Now Harry, The rules are simple. If you can make your dad make a sound like this," He released Louis' nose, making him gasped and breathe heavily. He gasped more and moaned this time when Nick pinched his other nipple. "as much as you can. If you can do that, you win the game."

"But I don't know how to, though." Harry pouted.

"It's okay. Since you're a beginner, I could guide you. It won't make you lose the game, plus your daddy will be happy."

Hearing his daddy was going to be happy because of him made Harry's face lit up. He likes making his daddy smile and happy, so he nodded happily. "Okay!"

Nick smirked evilly while Louis keep giving out muffled words. "Mmmmh." He said while trying to look at Harry. Nick then pushed his head back to the pillow, forcing Louis to look at the ceiling.

"First Harry, go grab your daddy's willy." Harry didn't notice Louis' cock was opened up to him. Compared to his, his daddy's willy was big!

Louis groaned and clenched his eyes shut when Harry's little hands came in touch with his cock. Without even trying, his cock began to fill up again even though he already came five times that day. The hesitating and soft touch of Harry's small hands only made Louis feel more electricity because he couldn't expect what Harry would do.

By now, Louis' cock is standing tall and leaking pre-come. "How filthy, Lou. Becoming hard because of your own son." Nick's statement made Louis groaned and moaned at the same time. Louis' automatic respond just made Nick chuckled. 

"Okay, Harry. Your daddy will like this 'so' much. I want you to lick and suck daddy's willy like a lollipop." Harry hesitated, but after a few seconds his tongue came in touch with Louis' head. Louis moaned and tried to squirm away, but when Harry's tongue started licking his slit, Louis screamed and arched his back.

Harry pulled away because he thought he had hurt his dad, but Nick called him again. "Don't stop, Harry! Or else you won't win this game. This is only one of his way of showing you he likes it."

Hearing that, Harry dived in again and started sucking and licking Louis' cock non-stop. Louis screamed again and clenched his eyes shut. He pulled against his restraint in futile as he shook his head side to side. He moaned continuously as he unconsciously bucked his hips up.

Harry choked a bit, but he thinks this is also a part of the game, so he continued. When he was sucking, he felt something salty and continued sucking and swallowing it. 

Nick was hard, and he climbed up to the bed to straddle Louis' stomach. He took Louis' nipple in his mouth, biting and licking it, as he continued to the other one and then went back to the first nipple again. After Louis' nipples were raw, he took off his boxer and started pumping his own cock.

Louis felt oversensitive. He was a shaking, writhing mess. He continued to pull against his restraint as he moaned and arched his back. 

In only just a few minutes, he came in Harry's mouth and Nick came on all over his face. As he came, he was crying and sobbing, thinking how stupid he was for letting this happen and trusting Nick in the first place.

Nick, hearing Harry coughed told him to go out for of the room. He followed Nick's words because he was tired.

After Harry was gone, Nick grabbed a lube and started fingering Louis. Louis hissed and tried to squirm away, but Nick held him in place. Without so much as a prep, Nick entered Louis and thrust into him unmercifully.

"Mmmm.. mmft!!" Louis cried. 

"This is your punishment, Lou. You know I 'hated' kids, and it seemed you 'love' your kid more than you should, huh?" Nick asked with an evil smile while still thrusting into Louis, making Louis moan again.

The fucking didn't last long because Louis and Nick both came quickly. Louis wasn't given much chance of breathing because after Nick came out of his high, he pinched Louis' nose closed. He couldn't breath, and he started struggling because of the lack of oxygen. Louis tried to scream, begging Nick to stop and let him go, but he couldn't make out a sound. Nick just stared at him coldly.

"Don't worry, Lou. The next time you wake up, I won't be here." Dark spots were appearing in Louis' eyes as he continued to struggle to breathe. The last thing Louis heard before he ran out of breath and passed out was, "Have 'fun' with your kid, though."

***

When Louis wake up the second time, his restraints were off of him. So he quickly went out of his room to look frantically for Harry. He panicked when he saw Harry on the couch, crying.

"Harry! Harry, are you okay?" He picked up Harry and hug him closely. He was almost in tears when he thought Nick had done something to his son.

"Daddy." Harry whimpered.

"What? What is it, Haz?"

"My willy 'hurts'!" He whined and Louis' eyes went wide. "It's been hurtin' since I finished playing uncle Nick's game!"

Louis gulped. "Wh, where is Nick now?"

"I dunno. He got out of the front door and didn't even say bye to me. I thought you guys was fighting, so I was scared to ask for your help." Harry explained, his words weren't clear because he was hiccuping.

"Daddy, help me?" Looking at a desperate and innocent Harry made Louis weak. He was already tired, but he couldn't leave his child alone. After a few seconds of thinking, Louis laid Harry on his back on the couch. He took off Harry's clothes and gave a long breath as he slowly took Harry's small cock in his hand.

The contact made Harry whined and whimpered. "Sshh." Louis said as he kissed Harry's forehead while flicking his hand and thumbed Harry's slit.

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

"Feels so good, daddy."

"Hmm"

And Harry experienced the very first cum of his life. He did came dry though, but he never felt anything more nice in his life. Sighing, Louis laid beside Harry. He was hard again, but he was too tired to even move.

After only a few minutes of trying to sleep, he gasped when he felt something sucking his cock.

"Wha- Harry?" Harry pulled away from Louis' cock.

"Wanna make you feel good, daddy. Wanna be a good boy for you." He said before sucking and licking Louis' cock again.

Louis threw his head back and cursed. "Fuck." He was shaking and clutching the couch. He lolled his head to his side as he moaned. Hearing Louis moaned just made Harry sucked more and that made Louis moaned loudly.

Louis didn't last long as he came inside Harry's mouth with a long 'ahh'.

After getting out of his high, he sat up to grab Harry and laid back down again to put Harry on top of his chest.

"Did you feel good, daddy?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yeah, bud. I felt good." As Harry flashed his angelic smile, Louis couldn't help but smile.

Not long after that, both of them drifted off to sleep. As Louis was passing out, he remembered Nick's last words to him.

'Have fun with your kid.'


End file.
